


The lost Dragon Prince

by LucerysTargaryenII



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Ashara Dayne/Lucerys Targaryen (Son of Aerys II) endgame, Blood and Injury, Daenerys is Viserys, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Krete is an Island west of westeros, Love at First Sight, Lucerys frees the Unsullied, Lucerys has a Dragon, Lucerys is like a god with weapons, Lucerys was raised by Achilles and Shiera, Miscarriage by Rhaella was a fake, No White Walkers, Patroclus is 5 years older than Lucerys, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roberts dead, Smut, Soulmates, Swordfighting, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucerysTargaryenII/pseuds/LucerysTargaryenII
Summary: Lucerys Targaryen, the son of Rhaella Targaryen and the Mad King Aerys II. , smuggled out of Westeros by Varys and Rhaella`s old friend Achilles. What if a new player joins the Game of Thrones right before Robert`s Rebellion. What if the truest of all loves can still be found in Westeros? What changes would come with it and what would happen if Dragons would still exist? How would all of this change the Game?
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Ashara Dayne (one-sided), Lucerys Targaryen & Achilles (Song of Achilles), Lucerys Targaryen & Jaime Lannister, Lucerys Targaryen & Odysseus (Song of Achilles), Lucerys Targaryen & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Lucerys Targaryen & Rhaella Targaryen, Lucerys Targaryen & Shiera Seastar, Lucerys Targaryen (Son of Aerys II) & Missandei, Lucerys Targaryen (Son of Aerys II)/Ashara Dayne, Lucerys Targaryen (Son of Aerys II)/Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne (one-sided), Rhaegar Targaryen & Arthur Dayne, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The lost Dragon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This isn`t a chapter of my story just a test if somebody would like to read a Story like this.

Honestly that is just something that came into my head last night and I have a lot of ideas I could bring into this story. So let me know if you would want to read something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments


End file.
